


Feral

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, mcreyes4charity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: Hair dripping wet, dressed up just in his boxers, Jesse acted like a mournful cat refusing to take his first bath.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mcreyes4charity](https://mcreyes4charity.tumblr.com/)!   
> Thanks to the admins and the people who donated!

“Don’t touch me!” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the scene, wondering what kind of karma from another life he was paying. 

 

There he was, his most recent recruit: Jesse Mccree, throwing the biggest temper tantrum he had ever seen. There were  _ two  _ nurses trying to calm him down, asking him to stay still while they groomed his hair; Jesse wouldn’t have none of it and kept trashing his arms and kicking his legs, screaming they kept her hands off. 

 

Hair dripping wet, dressed up just in his boxers, Jesse acted like a mournful cat refusing to take his first bath.

 

Eventually Gabriel got fed up and decided to intervene: he took three steps, halving the distance between them, and crouched in front of Jesse. He grabbed his face with both hands, his touch making Jesse shriek and focus his glassy eyes on him. 

 

That’s when Gabriel realized that Jesse’s fear was real, he was genuinely scared.

 

He looked down at Jesse through long lashes, heavy lidded: “Calm down.” he breathed on his face, his voice rich and low. “ _ Now _ .”

 

Jesse shuddered, his warm almond eyes looking at Gabriel and only at him. His face heated up under Gabriel’s touch, the freckles across his face standing up. 

 

“— _ Yes, sir _ .” he answered, obviously scared (and mildly turned on.)

 

*

 

At last, Gabriel decided to finish grooming Jesse by himself as an apologize to the patient nurses. He always cut his own hair and trim his and Jack’s beard; he knew it wouldn’t be hard to do it for for Jesse —as long as he remained still—. 

 

“I don’t like havin’ people touchin’ me,” Jesse mumbled, closing his eyes as Gabriel gently held his chin and started trimming his beard. “that’s all.”

 

Gabriel hummed, cutting the split ends of his hair. “Next time just say that.” 

 

No other sound came from Jesse once Gabriel turned on the clippers, the buzz bouncing on the walls of the bathroom. Jesse’s grip on the chair got tighter and his teeths chattered, things Gabriel noticed. 

 

The only thing he knew about Jesse was his criminal record. He had no idea where that fear came from, what people did to him. 

 

He couldn’t fix his past, neither ask too many question when he barely knew the kid.

 

“I’ll cut your hair from now and on then.” Gabriel promised, patting Jesse’s cheek before swinging the stool so he could see himself in the mirror. “What do you think?” Gabriel rested his hands on Jesse’s shoulders, giving him a friendly squeeze. 

 

Jesse stared as his reflection, visible surprised with the change: with short bangs he could see his eyes. He stroke his facial hair, gasped at the sensation. “I—”

 

“You look handsome.” Gabriel playfully complimented.

 

Jesse threw his head back, looking up at Gabriel with his big brown eyes. He grimaced, something close to a smile pulling from his lips that lighted up his face.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Gabriel would never admit that smile made him go weak at the knees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/possssum)!


End file.
